


'Under Medical Supervision'

by mebbi17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, but a Generic Bad Guy gets shot, not like you, sort of putting the reader in a relationship parallel to peter/tony, you're a college age kid and your power is controlling air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebbi17/pseuds/mebbi17
Summary: “Not if I end myself first.” He said, pointing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.I stood next to Tony, watching the guy writhe on the ground, clearly in pain, bleeding out of the gunshot wound he had inflicted on himself. He was clearly still alive, and it was taking some time to bleed out.“There’s nothing we can do. Just clear the area.” He said, as I looked up at him.Should I at least end his suffering?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't really consider myself a great writer but I figured someone out here would enjoy reading a cute little story between "chosen family" Tony Stark and his college protege

“Not if I end myself first.” He said, pointing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.  
I stood next to Tony, watching the guy writhe on the ground, clearly in pain, bleeding out of the gunshot wound he had inflicted on himself. He was clearly still alive, and it was taking some time to bleed out.  
  
“There’s nothing we can do. Just clear the area.” He said, as I looked up at him. “Should I at least end his suffering?” I asked, as Tony sighed. “Yeah, this isn’t the easiest way to go, is it?” He said, as I walked closer to him, taking the air around his head to snap his neck, making his end a little more peaceful.  
  
I walked back to Tony, staying silent. I knew that ending his life quicker was the most humane thing to do, but that was probably the first time I’ve ever had somebody’s life in my hands. And I ended it.  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder. “It was the right thing to do.” He said, leading us out. I floated behind him, focusing on Tony and only Tony. He was protecting me. And I had to trust him. Trust that his judgement was right.

  


I looked at the clock, just as it ticked 7. It was going to be a long train ride home, especially with me being lost in my thoughts and feelings.  
  
Tony had just wrapped up with Senator Ross and the police, and asked me to stay in the headquarters before he sent me on my way back to school.  
  
In the meantime, I had made some tea, sitting on my balcony, trying my best to relax after, you know, snapping some guy’s neck today, for the first time. It’s scary, hearing the gunshot, seeing all that blood. And then seeing the guy suffer… I had to do it. Even if there was a chance at saving him, his quality of life would never have been the same. There was no other way…  
  
I heard my glass door slide open, and I turned my head, seeing Tony coming out. “Oh boy, you again.” I joked, taking a sip of my tea.  
  
Thai tea. After I was obsessed with buying thai tea almost every day, I realized that I had to learn how to make it myself- now I only drink thai tea for a few reasons. To signify the start of an exciting day, on a ‘cheat day,’ or to calm myself down.  
  
I think it was fairly obvious which one it is today.  
  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily, kid.” He said, sitting in the chair next to me. “How did Ross take it?” I asked. “If I’m within clearance to ask.” I said, snorting at my own joke. “You don’t need clearance to know that Ross is a dickhead.” He replied. “Wasn’t happy that we ended his life instead of trying to save him, but, I’ve seen gunshots in my time. He was a goner. We did him a favor.” He said, seemingly to mostly be talking to himself.  
  
I nodded silently, hoping he would move on from that.  
  
“That’s also partially what I need to talk to you about.” He said, as I felt my heart drop, turning to him as calmly as a girl filled with anxiety can be. “I don’t feel comfortable letting you out of my watch for tonight. I want you to stay here for the night.” He said, quickly laying out all the terms, leaning on his hand.  
  
“Am I on house arrest?” I asked, remembering him assigning me ‘house arrest’ when I was shot last year. “If you want to look at it that way. I prefer the official term, ‘under medical supervision.’” He said, as I was immediately beyond confused. I was fine? I didn’t get hurt?  
  
“Why specifically?” I asked, taking another sip of my tea. “I can tell you were shaken up after that. I don’t feel comfortable having you out of my watch.” He said.  
  
...What in the world was he talking about?  
  
I was fine- sure, a little shaken up, of course, but why wouldn’t he be “comfortable” with me not at the tower? I haven’t had suicidal ideations in forever, and the only time they occur is when I’m under a lot of stress, or very upset.  
  
...Like right now.  
  
“You’re afraid I’ll hurt myself.” I said, having a feeling I knew exactly what he was thinking. He sighed, putting his head back. “In a way, yes. But I also want you to have someone to talk to if your emotions get out of hand.” He said, bringing his head back up to face me. “Because I know you won’t talk to anyone but me.” He finished.  
  
“You don’t need to read me like this, Tony.” I said, placing my tea on the table. He snorted a bit. “It’s not reading if you actually told me this, to my face.” He said, smiling at the end. “You know, I do remember the things you tell me.” He said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
I really did appreciate Tony and what he does for me- gave me an actually good suit instead of the black jumpsuit I used to wear, gave me a whole room in the tower to myself, helps me with my college homework, always willing to listen to me whenever I have a problem, really just an overall great dude. People talk trash about Tony all the time, and I’m always amazed by how well he handles things. He’s also really sharp, I can never pull a fast one on him.  
  
Not gonna stop me from trying, anyway.  
  
“It’s okay, Tony. You don’t have to worry about me.” I said, completely lying to his face. “I’m not that shaken up by it.”  
  
I was really hoping he would just let me go, especially because I don’t want him to worry about me. Sure, I’m a bit shaken up and lost in thought by the whole situation earlier, but i’m sure he is, too. And he has to worry about himself before worrying about me.  
  
“I would say I believe you, but I don’t. Either way, I want to make sure you have some support tonight, so I’m mandating you stay here on medical watch.” He said, as I sighed. I knew better than to fight him. He just wanted to make sure I was safe and okay for the night, so it’s pretty hard to be upset about it. “Plus, good luck escaping my watch, I’ve got my suits set up for recon and Friday knows not to let you out.” He said, smiling as proudly as he could, looking at me.  
  
Ugh, the dad side of him. I complained about it all the time, but I secretly (maybe not so secretly) love when he does stuff like this.  
  
“Alright, I’ll stay the night, but I have classes tomorrow.” I said, shifting my legs so they faced toward him. “Yeah, don’t worry, we’ll get you back in time.” He replied, waving a hand. “I have to finish up some paperwork for, various reasons and occasions. But come find me if you need me. I’ll stop by and say goodnight if you’re still awake.” He said. I nodded. “Sounds good.” I said, not really saying much more.  
  
I didn't have anything to say.


	2. 2

I watched the clock turn 2, and I knew I wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. I was in bed, trying hard to relax, but I was just so caught up with the sound of the gunshot. I felt like every creak of my bed, every crack of my bones, is a gunshot. And someone I knew was going to get hurt.  
  
Even though, that wasn’t true at all.  
  
But what if it was?  
  
I sighed, turning to the door. I just want to talk to Tony, but I didn’t want to bother him. I really was fine, it just was on my mind, and I had to work over it, especially since he won’t be there for me after tonight, I’ll be back at college with my housemates, who have no idea that I have super powers nor that I fight in the field. They just think I write computer programs with Tony Stark for a few hours a day.  
  
So, abuse him now, or just tough through it to get used to not having him?  
  
I sighed again, keeping my eyes fixed on the door. I wish he would come talk to me. He said he was going to say goodnight if I was awake, but it’s so late, he must assume that i’m asleep. No regular human being should be awake at this hour unless they’re partying.  
  
Even though, Tony Stark was not exactly a regular human being.  
  
I looked at my phone. 2:12. I sat up, letting my bed cool down. I’ve been laying down on it forever, it’s nice and hot, needs to cool down. I flopped my body over, laying upside down on my bed. Hot. Mind busy. Body tired. I rolled again, hearing a gunshot, causing myself to jump up, then taking a breath. It was just a bed creak. Just a bed creak.  
  
Just a bed creak.  
  
I inhaled a long, 8 second breath, and held my breath for 4. Then I released, letting ‘my stresses’ go with the breath. This, sucked. Very much so, and I don’t think any amount of therapy tricks could help with this.  
  
I heard a very soft knock on the door. “Come in.” I said, as the door slowly opened. Tony poked his head in. “I was going to say that I hope I didn’t wake you up, but i’m going to safely assume you don’t sleep like that.” He said, walking in.  
  
I sat up and reached for the table lamp behind me, flicking the light on. “Nope, definitely still awake. Don’t sleep like a crazy person.” I replied. He came closer to me, looking at my face. “You look worse for wear.” He said. I shrugged. “So whatever. I’m fine, just having some trouble sleeping.” I said, as he made a very suspicious face at me.  
  
He pulled his hands up very slowly, looking me in the eye, and then clapping them together, causing me to jump, fearing a gunshot, my heart rate increasing by what felt like a million. “I thought so.” He said, as I tried to slow down my heart. “Don’t- Don’t do that.” I said, grabbing onto my blanket.  
  
“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, sitting on the bed, next to me. “I knew you would be shaken up from today.” He said, turning his body to face me, lifting a knee onto the bed. “I’m glad I didn’t let you go home.” He said, as I sighed in response, looking at my hands. “It’s not that bad.” I lied, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. “It’s okay to admit that you’re shaken up. I was too, the very first time I heard a gunshot.” He said, gently reaching further to rub my back, softly and calmly, which was doing a LOT to relax me.  
  
It seriously is sometimes the simplest things that make me happy.  
  
I didn’t respond, just letting him rub me, because honestly it felt really good. “I guess I am a bit shaken.” I said, laughing a little bit. He laughed a nice, hearty laugh. “It’s alright. I could tell you were shaken earlier by your silence. You usually talk a lot more than what you gave me.” He said, keeping his grip on me. I rolled my eyes. “Of course, it’s my silence that gives me away.” I laughed, turning my body to him. “It’s alright, really. I’m here to talk if you need to.” He said, his hand sliding down my arm where it stopped at my elbow.  
  
I fell silent, then silently scooting myself to him, leaning into his shoulder. He laughed, wrapping his arm around me. “Just take some breaths. You’re shaking pretty bad.” He soothed, as I listened to his voice, trying to zone the rest of my thoughts out.  
  
Sometimes, it was nice to have someone I trusted this much, who could relate to some of the things I was feeling.  
  
I really appreciated my fake dad Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just felt like that was a good place to leave it off on, if somebody wants me to extend further let me know? otherwise I like leaving it open so you can think of how you'd like it to go further- it is your story, after all :) anyway, hope you enjoyed this cute little story!


End file.
